


But to hold you in my arms,

by SpyKids69420



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyKids69420/pseuds/SpyKids69420
Summary: Once Hope comes back from Malivore, she and Lizzie start sleeping together.





	But to hold you in my arms,

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i was just feeling soft lmao

The first night back was not all that bad.

In fact, Hope probably had the best sleep on that first night back from Malivore. Emotionally and physically drained, the teen passed out on her bed mere hours after returning to Salvatore Boarding school. After several months without seeing her friends and classmates, she had to tell everyone she was fine. Not a single physical harm done to her body. She hugs Landon, missing the way his body felt against hers. She then meets his new boyfriend. Tears were shed, mostly from Alaric, and then Josie walked in with an eager wolf beside her. 

After turning Rafael back, Hope headed to her room and flung herself on top her bed, not noticing that all of her belongings had disappeared. She slept for fourteen hours and didn’t dream. The darkness fully clinging to her in the night.

Hope did not see Lizzie her first night back.

 

She did, however, wake up to ocean blue eyes staring into her own.

“Hi.” The blonde says.

If Hope wasn’t paying attention, she would’ve thought Lizzie looked the same as when she left. Her hair was still long and blonde like a Disney princess, she was still as tall, her eyes were still as beautiful. But Hope was paying attention. She was hovering at the door, shifting from foot to foot. The younger girl was scratching the skin off of her thumb, an indicator for her nerves. She had lost weight, her hoodie being more oversized than usual. And her eyes had a deep sadness radiating from them. It was mixed in with joy, and wonder, and confusion, and tears. There was also a noticeable pain to her voice, as if it hurt to speak. Like that voice had spent too much time screaming in the woods.

“Hi.” She says back, sitting up from her position on the bed.

Hope wants to cry from the way Lizzie is looking at her. She also wants to cry from the months spent in a sea of nothingness. Void from pain, void from emotion. She wants to cry that the people she loves the most just remembered her the day before. She just wants to cry.

So she does.

 

She feels long arms evoke her in a hug before she starts sobbing. Once she starts, she can’t stop. Clinging to the taller girl, Hope cries for all the times she couldn’t cry stuck in Malivore. Comforting words being muttered in her ear, Hope has missed this. She missed her home.

“I didn’t forget.” Hope thinks she can hear through her own tears. “I couldn’t forget.”

 

Her second night back, Hope couldn’t sleep.

Her day had been spent with her friends acting differently around her. Nothing bad, just hesitance and caring glances. She was constantly reassuring everyone she was fine. No one believed her, she knew this, but they didn’t question her.

Her day was also spent with a presence constantly at her side. Soft hands reaching for her own whenever she would feel her fists curl. Those same hands gently caressing her shoulders. It seemed as though Lizzie was never not touching her that day. The affection was not completely new, but it was amplified by her return. 

Laying atop of her bed that night, it was the first time she was alone all day. Left with her thoughts, sleep was not coming easy for her. Her mind wonders from thoughts of her family, the self-sacrificing parents that probably led to her believing jumping into a pit of darkness was a smart choice. To Landon, the first boy she truly ever loved, and how easy it was it accept the fact that he no longer felt that way for her. They will always love each other, romantic or not. It was a comforting thought. She even thinks of Roman, the first person she was ever able to truly open up to. How that crashed and burned. He wasn’t around anymore, she learned from MG that day. Back to recruitment missions. And then-

Lizzie Saltzman.

Hope thinks of Lizzie Saltzman. A tall girl with soft hands and gentle eyes, sharp tongue and judgmental glares. A girl who believed she was broken because of factors in her life she couldn’t possibly alter. The girl didn’t leave Hope’s side for a second the entire day, opting to spend her time as a shadow to wherever Hope was. She was sure if this was anyone else it would’ve became annoying very fast, but Hope couldn’t bring herself to feel anything other than grateful for the siphoner. Her last thought before she finally drifts off is of a wide smile and deep dimples.

She dreams of Malivore, the darkness that consumed her. The confusion and emptiness and horror and nothing. The lack of anything was the worst for Hope. It was as if nothing existed anymore. 

She wakes up panting with her entire body sweating. She checks her new phone and sees its been less than an hour since she shut her eyes. She doesn’t sleep for the rest of the night. Or the next night. She doesn’t manage to get more than half an hour the night after that. Then back to nothing that next night.

She does, however, fall asleep in advanced coven studies. Alaric said she could take as much time as needed to settle in, but she wanted some normalcy back. She also didn’t want to be alone. After several nights of being awake with her thoughts, her body can’t help but shutdown during class. 

She wakes up with her head on someone’s chest and hair in her mouth. Her leg is flung over this person’s lower half, and she feels a strong arm around her waist. Hope waits a couple seconds, basking in the pure comfort of the whole situation, before looking up. 

She sees Lizzie already looking at her with a small smile on her face. For some reason, Hope doesn’t feel the need to pull away. But she is confused.

“How did I get here?” Was the first thing out of her mouth. She’s in her own room, but doesn’t know how she got from class to here.

Lizzie pushes some of Hope’s hair back from her face. “You passed out in class. I freaked out, naturally, but dad said you were just sleep deprived. So, I carried you back here to let you sleep.” Lizzie states.

Hope looks at the younger girl amusedly. “You carried me here?”

“You’re not that heavy, Mikaelson.”

Hope finds it in her to chuckle at the girl’s comment. “Okay.” She says. Then her mind starts thinking. “How come you’re still here?” She asks, curious to know the answer. 

“Well,” the blonde starts. “as soon as I put you down on the bed, your body subconsciously refused to let go of mine. So I stayed, not that I had much choice in the matter.”

“Oh.” Hope feels a warmth spread to her cheeks. She’s blushing, dammit. “That’s definitely not embarrassing.” 

“Its really not. I would’ve stayed anyways, to tell you off once you woke up.” 

Now Hope’s even more confused. “Tell me off? For what?” She questions, having no clue what Lizzie's on about.

“Seriously Hope?” The blonde scoffs. “You passed out in the middle of class! I thought you died or something, some delayed affect form Malivore!” Lizzie says in a shouting-whisper voice. “You can’t just make me worried like that anymore, Hope.”

Hope hears the other girls voice break, surely the start of her tearing up. “I’m sorry,” she says quietly, looking into Lizzie’s eyes. “I’ve just been having trouble sleeping ever since I came back. That’s why I’ve been pretty sluggish, I guess. I just, I close my eyes, and I’m back there. I’m back to Malivore and I don’t exist. And it’s terrifying, Lizzie.” She pleads to the other witch, voice cracking when she says the blondes name.

Lizzie’s hand goes back to Hope’s hair, gently putting some strands behind her ear. “You know, you’ve been asleep for six hours.” Hope didn’t know. She checks the clock on the wall and sees its past seven. 

“I haven’t slept for more than an hour at a time since my first night back.” She admits, leaning into Lizzie's touch. 

Lizzie seems to consider her next words carefully. “I could- stay here. At night, if you want. To help you sleep.” She gets out, fumbling up some of her words.

Hope thinks about Lizzie's offer. The only way she even gets those half-hours of sleep is from thinking of the blonde. And sleeping on top of Lizzie seemed to relax her. Lizzie takes her silence for rejection.

“Or not. Maybe that’s a terrible idea. We spend so much time together during the day that you obviously need your time to yourself at night to be alone and introspective, whatever introverts like you- “

“Id really like that, Liz.” She interrupts.

Lizzie is momentarily shocked by the older girls’ words. “Yeah?” She nods towards her.

Hope smiles up at Lizzie, who’s still beneath her own body. “Yeah.” Hope says.

 

From then on, Hope and Lizzie start sleeping with each other.

Every night Lizzie makes her way to the shorter girl’s dorm to cuddle up with her. Its some of the best sleep Hope has ever gotten, even pre-malivore. Sometimes Hope spoons Lizzie, needing to feel the body next to hers, to assure her that Lizzie was really there, and that this wasn’t some hyper-realistic fever dream she was having. Sometimes they slept facing each other, with their hands in the middle clasped together. Other times she lets Lizzie take her in her arms, like the first time they slept together. Legs intertwined, top halves pushed together, they found sleep in each other’s arms. 

On their eighteenth night together, Hope feels Lizzie’s eyes staring into the side of her head. Moving herself, she looks into the other girls’ eyes, and she can see a mixture of emotion in them.

“Are you okay?” She questions the blonde, moving closer towards her.

Lizzie doesn’t answer straight away. “Yeah, I’m just. Its just- “

“Just what?”

Lizzie doesn’t answer. Instead, she leans over to Hope and kisses her. Her lips are soft and slightly parted, taking Hope’s bottom lip in her mouth. Hopes entire body tingles at the sensation of the other girls’ lips on her own, but as soon as they’re there, they’re gone.

Lizzie Is streaming out apologies as soon as she pulls away, but within seconds Hope Is leaning back up and kissing her again. This time its longer, and Hope is settling onto the the taller girls lap, one hand in the blonde’s hair and the other at the back of her neck. She opens her mouth, letting Lizzie's tongue go into it. Both of Lizzie's hands are on Hope’s waist, slowly feeling up the older girls’ sides. She whimpers when Hope softly bites down on her lip, causing Hope to smirk into the kiss. 

Later that night, with her head between Lizzie’s legs and hands pulling at her hair, Hope thinks this is what peace must be like.

For the first time in eighteen days, Hope doesn’t sleep much that night.

Their dynamic doesn’t change much after that. They still hang out together during the day and cling to one another at night, but now there’s a lot much kissing involved. 

Hope can’t forget the feeling of emptiness that entrapped her for so long. She remembers the darkness, the pain, the looming sense of doom. She still remembers how easy it was for her to give up, to quit fighting.

But she didn’t dream about it anymore. Now, her dreams consist of a blonde girl who thinks too low of herself. A girl who sees herself as broken. A girl with the kindest heart and most beautiful smile. A girl that needs Hope as badly as Hope needs her.

And with a head resting on her collarbone and, and hands intertwined in her own, Hope also remembers a feeling she thought she’d long forgotten. 

 

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i have a multi-chap fic that im literally only 2 chapters into, but when u have inspiration you go for it yknow. Tumblr is: trevoraskill, if u have questions or something. Anyways hope yall enjoyed.


End file.
